Tale of Love
by Effie Janeway
Summary: It is about girl called Valeria,which comes from Capitol,but she was raised in District 12 like some drudge. The reaping of 74th Hunger games is here and she volunteers as tribute. What is in her future?Lot of Effie/Cinna in later chapters. No Katniss. It is better than summary,trust me.
1. Meet Valeria

A/N So,hi guys. I am big fan of Hunger Games (book) and of Effie/Cinna shipping. I decided to wrote fanfiction. It is about girl called Valeria,which comes from Capitol,but she was raised in District 12 like some drudge. The reaping of 74th Hunger games is here and she volunteers as tribute. What is in her future? Effie/Cinna in later chapters. No Katniss. Hope ya will enjoy it. Please review. I always read them. And English is not my native language so be kind.

So,Let the Games begin.

In District 12 was time of reaping to honor of 74th Hunger Games and I can not miss there. As any other child,I had paper leaves in wheel of-..I do not want to say fortune,because for other girls and boys that leave is ticket to station death. But back to me. As I already said, I had leaves in wheel. But in my age of 13 years,I had 45 leaves in wheel. If everything was not crazy,i would have only 2 lleaves,but I have to také care of family. But that family is not mine! Oh I did not introduce myself! Sorry. So,my name is Valeria and I am 13. I am living in poorest part of District 12,in Seam. I live in family ehm..in which is mother,father and one child (not me). It is boy and he is terribly spoiled. He is sixteen but he is not caring about his family. His name is only 5 times in wheel. And the family is poor as mice. And you now why? Because I am Because I take care of my fifth year,I am something like theirs personal drudge. I have no right to sleep in house,I am sleeping in cote with goat,I am eating from floor,because I have got no right to eat from plate. I can wear only tattered rags,and only personal belonging I have is small emerald with gold shimmers in it. It is hanging on golden chain. I own it from my birth day. And that is the interesting on my story. My birth day. All family with whom I live have got black or brow hair and grey eyes,but I,I have got honey blond hair and emerald grean eyes with that gold shimmers like that emerald on my neck. And that it is the matter of thing. I am not from 12.I am from Capitol. Wwhen I was 5 years I was stolen. I now who my father and my mother is,but I do not thing my they remember me. And I do not thing the my mother will recognize me. My hair are all black from coal slack. To reaping,all should have nice,clear clothes,but I have got old ratty dress made from bag. Kids were standing apart from their parents. With midday,Effie Trinket step on the podium. In my heart,there burns lit up my soul everytime I see her with her disgusting wig,ugly capitol clothes,ton of makeup and realy high high-heels. I know in her real personal life she does not look like that. Under wig,she has got beautiful hair,same as mine and under the white powder,she has got soft caramel skin. She has got blue eyes and hiding behind that squeaky capitol accent is nice voice soft like summer rain. I know she hates all this capitol mode. Everytime she is not ahead of cameras she lays all this down and is who she was born to be. In the matters of moments I heard capitol voice. „Welcome,welcome,may the fortunee be on your side. Ladies first. But if there is any volunteer?" Slowly,she runs her eyes trough crowd of girls. Her hand was lingering at the entrance of wheel where the names of girls were,but in that moment I step aside of line. „I volunteer." I took deep breath. „I volunteer as tribute." She looked shocked to see little,skinny,battered and dingy girl to volunteer as tribute. But she put on mask with excited look. „Great,great,come here to me." When I arrived to podium she smiled to me. „What is your name sweatheart? And why did you volunteer?" I looked at her,but than I looked at the girls which thanked me slowly. „My name is Valeria. And I am not leving anything behind." I step aside,grateful for a gesture of respect from people from 12.

This was chapter 1. Sorry it was so long,but I needed to introduce Val to you.


	2. The Tribute Parade and more

A/N So,hi guys,this is second chapter of my fanfiction. It is called The Tribute Parade and more. It is little bit crazy,but I am writing two stories at the same time. Wait maybe three,so I am really busy,but because this is my favourite one,I will try to updete as much as I can. Now,lets begin and may the odds be ever in your favor. This chapter is dedicated to elisepc1987.

After we arrived to Capitol,they led me to my Prep Team,which looked really crazy and funny the same time. Octavia with skin dyed to pea green,Flavius with orange hair and purple lipstick and Venia with blue-green hair which stuck in peaks. She also had golden tattoo above her left eyebrow. They vere speaking still about something. And I just wanted Tribute Parade to end and I wanted to sit with Effie,Cinna,Haymitch,Peeta (that is 2nd Tribute) and Portia (his stylist) and we will be talking and laughing and we will forget that we must go tho the Arena for a moment. Fore those less inteligent,Effie is my mother and Cinna,well..he is my father. When he come in,my heart stoped beating for a moment. He was stil same. Dark skin,black hair,short-cut beard. He looked like normal human,all he had was golden eyeliner. „Hi my name is Cinna." Haha really? „Valeria." My make-up,nails and hair were already done,there were only dress left,so we had lunch it was time to get dressed I was really glad I am not going to be naked cover with coal slack (when I finally get rid of it) or in ugly mining suit. I was in black overall with high boots. Red orange and yellow hood floated on my back. When I was dressed he explained to me. „When you will ride out I will set you alight with flames. Do not be afraid they are fake." I smiled but I was thinking somethink like _Oh that is great,I will fry sooner than I will step into Arena._ Then we went downstairs and we get into carriage. Then Cinna came here with torch. „Do not forget,heads high,the will love you. And then we ride out.

As we were holding hands with Peeta and crowds were roaring I was thinging what it would be like if I grow up here,in Capitol. When Parade finished,we washed make-up from our faces and get dressed into more comfortable clothes we went to dinner .I realized that Cinna was sitting on another side of table that Effie and that they do not even look at each other. Everyone was saying how we were good and how everyone loved us,but Effie was silent. I am the only one who sees that she has got tears in her eyes. Then,then happened something strange. Looks of Effie and Cinna met.

So this was all of chapter two,hope you like it and hope you are looking forward to chapter three. I will upload tomorow. And huge massive thanks to all readers and esspicially to elisepc1987 who favourited my story.


	3. Grief

A/N Hi guys I managed to upload chapter three! Yay. As I am writing it in Czech I am further since it is my native language,but no one cares! I was in my grandma's where is no wi-fi and no computer! Terrible right? And yes,this is dedicated to WriterDreamerArtist who followed and favourited my story and to Divergent Tributes who is Following me and my story,her/his favourites and who left bunch of reviews. So this is for you guys.

Let the Third Chapter begin.

Views of Effie and Cinna met. They did not smile on each other as I was expecting,but Cinna shook his head with disgusted look. I..I was really surprised with that. Immediately,ran from table with tears in her eyes. I stood up. „I guess it will be better if I will go after her." I found her in her room,cryiing on her dressing table. As she is really small and sobs were wrecking with her body from one side to another,it looked like if she has got some kind of spasm,but in a fact she was crying so hard,that it could be heard through entire Training Ceneter. I cautiously approached her. „What happened Effie?" Red-eyed Effie looked at me. „I-i-i-it is n-n-nothing,j-just h-h-h-h-him." I raised an eyebrow. „Cinna? What happened between you two?" „I-i-in a f-f-f-f-fact I-I do n-n-not k-know. Eight y-years a-a-a-ago,he s-strar-r-rted t-to avoid m-me and d-d-despise me." Again,she began to cry hearbrokingly. I hugged her gently. As she cried,on my red shirt-there was beggining to make wet spot from mascara,eye-shadows and white face-powder. I stroked her her and lifted up her chin. „I is all going to be allright,you will see,in few weeks,it is all going to be clear." From her hair,I pulled out long needles which were holding hairs under wig. „Come,on you can look like you were born to,in front all of us. Why did not you remove all this scarry Capitol-couture after the Parade?" She shook her head. „I-I h-h-have n-no reason t-to l-l-look p-pretty a-a-a-a-a-anymore." Come on,she is completely crazy or what! „I do not agree with you. I will choose you some nice clothes and do your make-up and hair better,eh?" She wiped her eyes. „Sounds good." She was beggining to stop crying slowly. After good hal-and-hour of raking in her wardrobe,I choose black mini-skirt,turqoise T-Shirt with little bow on arm,black scarf,and black high-heels,but not such as big as she had before. From her Jewelry Box I choosed some little eyerings from turquoise. She had only little make-up. Eye-liner,mascara and Lip Gloss. Then I began to make her hair. I started at the fore head and was continuing to her nape,when I braided her hair into flower. Shortly,it was French-Braid in flower shape. I finished and hold my breath. I hoped that she will like it. She stopped in her movements and stared at me with open mouth. Then she ran to me and hugged me. „I love it! It is beautiful,thank you very much! I turned and wiped my tear,secretly. It was really horrible have my mother at the reach of my hand but can not tell her. Can not curl at her side. I turned back to her and smiled her. „Lets go back." When we returned,everyone was starring at her,even Cinna. But her recovered soon and stared to his plate. With admiration,Flavius was looking at Effies hair. He dared to ask. „Who did your hair Effie?" After little while,I signed and squeaked quietly. „I" For three seconds,everything was quiet,and that they begin to speak one across second. „How did you done that?" „Will you learn me that?" Who showed you that?" etc,etc. My head was spinning around so I smiled sweetly and said. „Of course,but not today,I am really tired. Good night everyone." I stretched my body and left. When I was curled in tight ball under my warm covers,tears started to flow dow from my face. Soon after tears clouded my vision,the images of horror were pushed into my mind. I saw screaming woman and little girl which was dragged paart from her. After that,there were images of first years in my new family. No food,no sleep,practically until of all. And at least,there was Reaping. I was impulsive when I made it,I just wanted to die. But I do not regret it. I was hunting in wood everyday. I am good with practically every wapeon. And hunting teach me how to kill without mercy. Only thing that I regret is,that if I will die,I will leave my family,true family behind. But what,they do not now that I am their daughter. Suddently I was took by wave of pain,saddnes,grief and sorrow. I was crying amongst that I will not know my family. After an hour,I fell into nightmares and scream.

A/N:So again,huge massive thanks to elisepc1987,WriterDreamArtist and biggest of all to Divergent Tributes! Thank ya all again. Luv ya.


	4. Horrors in Family Circle

A/N: Hi guys,so I guess it is time to upload next chapter,but I really have loads of homework. I just returned from school (time in my country is 16:45) and I have to write some HW for tommorow,but I like writing Fanfic much better. Yes,two things at the and. First-I corrected mistakes in previous chapters. And second:huge massive thanks to Divergent Tributes-fan of Cinna and Effie who left really kind reviews! Luv ya! This is for you!

When I woke up my eyes were red from crying. I looked like rabbit. I went to shower and let hot water fell over me. For a first time in eight years I could shower myself. And it was brilliant. I went off after an hour, then dressed myself into black shirt,red trousers,and black shoes. My chain with stone hung under shirt on my neck. In my all entire life,I did not put it down. I pulled my hair to neat ponytail and went to dining room. I saw Effie sitting at the table. I went to her. With loud yawn I told her. „Morning Effie. Did you slept well?" She looked up surprisedly. „You are up already? It is just four o'clock! And I slept well. You?" I sat down. "Was not that bad. And to that getting up,finally I slept long. In 12 I slept just 3 hours. The rest of night and day,I spent with hunting and trading leaves with my names to food. I was something like drudge." She stopped to write for a moment and stared at me. "How many times you were in wheel?" My voice was barely whisper. "45 times." I took my shirt off. My arms and hands are covered with long grinny scars. "One scar for one leave. There are 45 scars on my hands. Theirs son did it to me. He have got only 5 leaves in wheel. He is sixteen." Effie took my hand and traced the scars with her soft small delicate fingers. "Oh,poor small little-one. But-some of them look nice healed. How did you done that." When I finally found my oice,I replied to her. "I used grass to sew it and some healing plants to protect it from infection. But that green ones were infected. It was when I made it I thougt. You know,I slept in a cot with goat and ate from floor. But it is gone. I will die or won and if I will win,I will live in Victors Village. What will we do today?" Effie shook her head with horrified look. "You will train today. But try to avoid what can you do best. Let it to the final show infront of the gamemakers."

After all day of training,where I visited every activity that was in there,I went to dinner. Peeta was singing odes about my abbilities infront of everyone and I did not want to let my shadow fell over him so I was clapping to his fighting and masking abbilities. The,Effie started to mutter something about like we should go to see doctor and such. Cinna went against that. "Come on,it is not neccesarry,they are OK." He said that in insult tone. I gripped fork and knife. No,no no. He will not do that. He can insult her and avoid her from to me unknown reason,but he will not speak with her in this way. In Effies eyes burnt anger. "They are air to you or what?! Just look at her. She has got almost chopped arms from her ovn family,she is sleeping in goat cot and eating from floor. In her 13 years,she has got 45 leaves in Wheel. That seems normall and OK to you?!" Then,suddently,she was just whispering. "If you are not taking care of me anymore it is fine,I can live with that,but please,just take care of them!" Both of them sat down and Cinna shook his head again. I am saying about myself that I am patient so I could watch tree grew up and die,but this was much. Too much. The edge of cup runneth over. I slammed with fork and knife and left the table without world.

A/N: So this was all from Chapter 4. Hope ya enjoyed it. Actually,I am big fan of Cinna and I am really sorry that I must wrote his character like to be like some heartless bastard and coward,but I need my plot. So again big thanks to elisepc1987,WriterDreamArtist and biggest of all to Divergent Tributes.

May the odds be ever in your favour!


	5. Autor Note

A/N-Guys I am terribly sorry that I did not uploaded for so loooooooooong time. Chapters are waiting on my computer to be posted but my stupid mother gave me PC ban for I do not know how long so i am writing this in big rusch because I am supposed to learn and not to write this! I am sorry,I will upload as soon as possible! Luv ya all for rewieving and following! Have a nice time.

Sincerly yours

Effie Janeway


	6. Gamemakers

A/N:So I finally managed to upload new chapter and i hope that you will like it. I would like you to know that I am really overjoyed from the rewievs,follows and favourites. This are the people who are favourited my story:Divergent Tributes (only one who left rewievs. Geez,thank you!) elipsec1987,SJandDJ (Lemme guess. Sam and Jack and Daniel and Janet? Love them too!),WriterDreamerArtist. Those who following my story are here:Divergent Tributes,SJandDJ and elipsec1987. So,this for ya people.

Chapter 5:Gamemakers

The next day,I woke up at the same time as the last morning and i began to think over,what I will show to gamemakers. The I got the idea. After breakfast on which were I,Peeta,portia and Effie we waited for gamemakers to call us. The robot voice announced „Peeta Mellark." When he left he smiled at me. „Good luck Val." After half an hour they called me. I went to the wapeon stand. I tied a rope across my hips. Than I took sword. To my back went bow and arrows. In air were hanging three bags full of stones. I ran and jumped into somersault. I cutted them of. Falling bags released three dummies. In flight,I send an arrow into heart of each one. Than I quickly made some noosesand throw them onto their necks. When I landed,I just gave quick obeisance and left staring gamemakers to their thoughts. „Goodbye. May the odds beever in your favour."

The dinner went quickly,everyone was asking me about what did I done and yadda yadda and more dinner,everyone was sitting in lounge with large sofa. As ussual in the first to five district was really high score. 8-11. Then,it was six and down. What surprised me was little girl from eleven,rue,which had 8. Then came Peeta with score 10. There was record of him throwing really big metal it came to me. Screen flickered,even caesar flickerman was in awe. My score was 12. No one was clapping though. They knew what awaits me. Death. Tommorow will be interwievs and after tommorow,I will go to the arena. Everyone was so nic eto me,that I almost regeretted it. That night i di not slept. I just sat with my chain in my hands,tears streaming down my face.


	7. Interwievs

A/N:Next Chappie guys!

Night of tears streaming down my face,I was just a child after all. But I was not just child. I was child hardened by fate. The morning breakfast was perfect. Just I and Effie. We laughed a lot just as mother and daughter can. After that precious time we left to train me at my manners. In her romm i sat down to her bad. She was pulling out somethig from her wardrobe and when she turned back she stood frozen. I was sitting perfectly straight,I was not slouching,I had my chin up,leg across leg,just as perfect lady. Her frozen expressinon broke into wide smile. „OK,this would save us time. If you do not mind,how did you learn that?" Mysterious smile crept on my face. „Master never tell his secrets." But than came my worst nightmare. High-heels. After hour of staggering and falling like certain drunk mentor on my own I finally managed to walk properly on it. Than we mooved to Haymitch. When he pushed me down to the chair after moment he said. „You will be modest. Modest but not shy. It comes from your person. You are something on that basic. You are much more complicated though. But anyway,go get ready you worthless thing." Worthless thing? He is kidding is he? Coward. He does not want to admit that I am good. After listening to the awful hour of claptrap of my prep team,Cinna came with dress. „Close your eyes Valeria." he put some robe on me,it was really heavy. When he took my hand I winced. That feeling of my hand in his. It felt just so strange after years of not-having father. I stepped to the high heels and slowly opened my eyes. The miracle what had on my was awesome. It was diamond covered robe on starps. Cinna smiled when I gugged him. „Oh thank you Cinna,this is beautiful." Little surprised Cinna returned my hug. „Just do one thing. Twirl fro me."

Every district,one by one,girt and than boy. It went wery quickly and then I just heard Caesar anouncing my arrival to stage. „And here is she. Valeria-The girl on fire!" It was just passing over me question after question,answer after answer. But one question and every wall i built around myself was shattered like house of cards. „And what about your family?" My breath noosed in my throat. „This is question I do not want to talk about. I do not remember my true parents thats all I will say." Then it went again. „What do you thought about your Parade costume?" Only think eyes of Cinna were saying was _Be honest._ And I was. „Youn mean after the first thought-I will look like fried chicken? The dress were divine,Cinna is great stylist. And today dresses-they are divine too. You want to see?" Small flame sparkled in my eyes when the crowd cheered and clapped. „Wait wait wait. Is it safe?" After small nod,I began to twirl. Long flames spun around my skirt as if I was flame myself. Than a bell rang. „That was Peeta Mellark will come to us." He was perfect,and people adored him. It took my heart when he was talking about his love,Katniss,and ho she does not even now that he is actually existing.


End file.
